


Like a Bandage

by mysticalflute



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Will Scarlet really wants Anastasia Tremaine to be his date to the Yule Ball. The problem? He has no idea how to ask her.





	

Ever since the Tri-Wizard tournament had been announced and the visitors had arrived, the castle had been buzzing with anticipation of a very special event. One Hogwarts had never had before in Will's six years here.

 

A ball. A bloody, _stupid_ ball. Will had been dreading the thought of it since it had been announced. Will didn't know how to dance. He also wasn't so great when it came to talking to girls, and her certainly wasn't a fan of flouncing around in dress robes like some sort of high-society prat.

 

However, no matter how much he was dreading the ball, Will Scarlet only had eyes on one particular Hogwarts girl that he would hate to see asked by anyone other than himself.

 

Anastasia Tremaine.

 

"You do know the fact that she hasn't fallen for a suitor from Beauxbatons or Drumstrang is a _good_ sign, right?" Neal Cassidy drawled as he leaned back in his seat as they waited for Defense Against the Dark Arts to start.

 

He stuttered and nodded weakly as he looked over at his friend. "Well, of course I know that. But I'm not good with girls. Especially someone like her."

 

Neal glanced over at the Slytherin side of the room, Anastasia's blonde head bobbing up and down as she nodded at something her sister said. "Oh come on, Will. She likes you. There's a reason she keeps glancing at you, turning down suitors, and asking you to study Charms with her."

 

Will let out a grunt and looked over at Anastasia. She was beautiful, wonderful, smart, fiery. He couldn't think of enough words to describe her. But the problem was her sister Drizella. As much as it appeared that Anastasia played hard to get, Drizella was the exact opposite, and when guys did attempt to speak to Anastasia, there was Drizella, trying to jump in the way. Will had no idea how he could even get close enough to Anastasia in order to ask her out!

 

"You really want to ask her out, yeah?" Neal asked with a small smirk as they looked at each other.

 

"Of course I do. I've wanted to for a year. Now I have the opportunity to and… Drizella Tremaine is in the picture."

 

Neal frowned, glancing quickly over at the sisters again. "What if there's a way to distract Drizella?"

 

Will raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

 

"Don't worry about it. Just be sure to be in the Great Hall at four, before the house-elves start serving dinner," Neal said.

 

Will did not want to even think about what Neal was planning.

 

He could feel his hands shaking as he sat at the Hufflepuff table, fidgeting with the napkin on his lap. He could see Anastasia across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table… but, Will noticed with a flip of his stomach, Drizella wasn't there.

 

Whatever Neal had planned, maybe it was working.

 

Will stood, shaky, trying to make his way over to the Slytherin table gracefully, although graceful had never been in his dictionary.

 

"Hey! Watch it Will!" Emma Swan sighed in frustration as Will found himself inches from crashing into the _other_ fiery blonde in their class. "Where are you going anyway? You look like you've seen a monster."

 

"I – well I was just on my way over to the Slytherin table to talk to Anastasia," Will stammered out, before lifting his chin in a failed attempt to look like he knew what he was doing.

 

Emma raised an eyebrow, straightening out the 'Head Girl' pin that was clipped to her uniform. "Well… just be careful. I wouldn't want to have to write anyone up for destroying half of the Great Hall trying to ask a girl out," she said. "Oh, by the way… have you seen Neal?"

 

Will swallowed thickly, making sure Drizella hadn't stormed into the Great Hall before he re-focused on Emma. "Sorry. Haven't seen him since Defense earlier." He had no idea what Neal was up to.

 

Emma frowned. "Well, that's odd. I thought he said to meet me here before the lunch rush comes through."

 

He could only shrug helplessly. "Well you know Neal. Always planning something or other."

 

"I know. That's why I'm worried," Emma replied with a sigh. "But I should let you go. Good luck with Anastasia, Will."

 

Will nodded dumbly and took a deep breath, scanning the room for Anastasia and Drizella. No sign of Drizella – a good sign. But Anastasia was still sitting at the Slytherin table with a book in front of her. Straightening his spine, Will walked with outward confidence as he took a seat next to her.

 

"Hey Anastasia," he said, giving her a charming grin. "What are you up to?"

 

She looked up at him, and Will caught a faint hint of blush on her cheeks. "Oh – hello Will. I'm just studying for Professor Gold's class today. We've got a really tough essay due soon."

 

Will smiled. "Well if you need some help just let me know, yeah?"

 

Anastasia laughed a little, and Will realized how cute it was when she laughed. Just another thing on a long, long list of things he loved about her.

 

"Will, you aren't even taking N.E.W.T-level Potions."

 

He blanched, before nodding and grinning in fake confidence. "Yeah, well… you know. If you ever need to vent about how Professor Gold has a stick up his arse or whatever, you can find me," he muttered.

 

She giggled, closing her book and tilting her head. "You're a funny guy, Will Scarlet. But thank you. I might take you up on that offer," she replied.

 

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he should just do it. Just rip the plaster off and be done with it, but he was so tongue-tied he was afraid of messing this up. And if she said no, well, he wanted the memory of one good conversation with her before it all went to hell.

 

"Do you want to go to the ball with me? O-or go get a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks during the next Hogsmeade weekend?" he finally blurted out.

 

She blinked, blue eyes wide and seemingly caught off-guard by the outburst, and Will's heart was pounding uncomfortably against his chest as he waited for her answer.

 

Then, she smiled. "I'd love to. To both of those suggestions."

 

"Wait – what? Really?" he asked with a wide smile.

 

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Yes."

 

He smiled, face going as red as his last name. "So… can I walk you to Potions after lunch? I've got free period," he suggested smoothly, trying to regain some of his lost suave style.

 

She giggled again and nodded. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
